Pile stripping has been, and still is applied around windows, screens and doors. Typically such stripping is manufactured in large quantities in continuous lengths for this purpose. The typical standard for weather stripping is a flat backing with a woven pile material extending from the backing. This weather stripping is typically inserted into a T-shaped slot around the window, screen or door.